When Albus Met Renesmee
by team-hybrid8
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and Renesmee Carlie Cullen have one thing in common, their nightly meeting speacializing in...you have to read to find out! R&R! A short story rated T just in case! Subscribe please!


**When Albus Met Renesmee**

The drizzly streets of London are empty on the cool summer night. It is strange for such a nice evening. All the people have tucked themselves into the warmth of shops of cafés.A single street lamp glows a milky yellow. There is barely enough light for the narrow, dead end avenue.

A neon pink and green sign glows faintly behind a fogged window. It reads: OPEN! Open for what on such a vacant evening?

-_Pop!-_

Suddenly the road is no longer empty. A tall figure dresses in an emerald cloak moves into the light. A hand pulls back the hood to a reveal a teenage boy with black hair and the most brilliant green eyes. He scans the street and glides over to the shop with the neon sign. He raps the door a few times and steps back.

The door opens and the boy pushes on.

A few more people, none dressed as oddly, push through the door. The street lamp flickers softly and then reveals a pale teenage girl. Unlike her predecessors she is dressed for a warm evening. Like the others she strides to the door and knocks softly. Once she enters the neon sign goes out. She is the last to join.

~*~*~*~*~

Sam's POV

It's a full house tonight! Of course, this is only the first, of many more, hopefully, meetings. One, two, three, four, five people! Five more members that yesterday!

A solid victory I say!

I stand from my chair and look around the circle. "Hello, my name is Samuel Adams," I pause for the usual snickers or jokes, none were made. I press on. "I would like to start off with introductions. Please state your name. Your _real_ name, please and any fun facts or anecdotes you would like to share. I'll start and we can go counterclockwise. My name is Sam Adams and I was named after the beer. Not the great American.

My parents had drank way too much of this particular beer on the night I was conceived. They thought it was only right to give me this name," I smile at the small crowd and turn to person on my left.

The woman next to me has platinum blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen. If her eyes were a different color she would be quite plain. I am very picky though when it comes to women. It is hard to please me. I admit it.

"Hi, guys! My name is Joyce. I'm sorry…I forgot already…my name is Candi Cane…," said Candi. I solitary tear dripped down her cheek. She wiped it when it reached the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry but the name Candi Cane is not the name of a lawyer. It just isn't! Right? My parents must have hated me…," Candi buries her face in her hands and says no more.

"'Sup," A twenty-something male with shaggy black hair stands up and waves. He radiates confidence. "My name is Richard Held, except I go by Dick Held and always have. My mom names me after my father, James. He walked out on us the day before I was born. My mom never got over it," Dick stays strong and sits back down. He doesn't meet my eyes.

"Hello, my name is Albus Severus Potter. I've gone by Al before. But seriously? _Albus Severus?_" says Albus who stayed seated; his emerald cloak is thrown over the back of his chair. With his name and odd dressing it is no surprise he is here.

If the room was silent before I couldn't believe it was possible to be even more. I feel cautious before I speak, "Is there anyone else who wishes to speak?" A wave of relief washes over me when a young girl raises her hand. I nod encouragingly and watch as she stands.

The world stopped moving when she took that first breath. When she said her first words my life became hers. She is beautiful. She is…

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Can you believe it? My life is hard enough just being me and I got saddled with Renesmee!" Her voice is a melody. Her words are crisp lyrics. She is a siren of the sea. A beautiful muse. Her face is growing more animated as she speaks. Her perfect pink lips kiss each glorious word farewell as she delivers them to us. Renesmee's story is allowing others to laugh and cut in. She shows no sign of anger or annoyance by their actions. Instead she shows pure enjoyment.

The voice has stopped. Renesmee has taken her seat. A new voice is speaking. What are they saying? Renesmee is listening intently and is smiling encouragingly. Oh, Renesmee…

They are looking at me! Why? Did I say something? Oh! They're done! Oops! "Okay, well this was a very good meeting. Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us about you. Trust is very important in here and in life. I'll see you tomorrow," my eyes to drift to beautiful Renesmee. Is there any other word to describe her?

"Thank you so much, Sam! I feel like…I feel proud to be me right now! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Renesmee takes me in her arms for a hug. She can't wait to see me tomorrow…me…of all the people she wants to see me! She smells like a flower…on a cold day…but not all cold... What an enticing scent she has! The scent of a goddess.

She lets me go to soon.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Renesmee. I'm glad I could help you," I say as she cocks her head to one side like a puppy.

"You can call me Nessie! Remember, silly! I told everyone when I was introducing myself. It may not be my name but it is a nickname and shorter," she laughs naturally.

"Okay, Nessie. I'll see you later."

~*~*~*~*~

This night the people enter the shabby shop the same way and in almost the same order as they have done every other night. The only difference, and it is quite a difference, is that Renesmee shows up first.

Renesmee sweeps into the shop wearing barely enough to be warm. She has on a light jacket today.

It is the final meeting.

Sam's POV

I cannot believe it is over. Everyday for the past week I have spent near the extraordinary Renesmee. She is not only beautiful it turns out. She is smart and incredibly amiable. She is the one I want forever.

"Renesmee, are you ready?" I hear Albus call to Renesmee. They have been working closely this week. I have watched the situation and intervened when it was in my…I mean her best interest. I watch Renesmee nod and place her hand on Albus's.

"Renesmee? Are you ready? We can begin with you, if you are ready," I call over to her. She pulls her hand back and Albus blinks furiously.

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone. You said we could invite someone, right?" Renesmee calls back. I nod and turn to Candi. Her hair is no longer blonde. She dyed it brown. She called it her lawyer look.

"Candi, do you want to go first?" I ask her. She politely tells me no and goes to talk with Richard. We told him it was best if he no longer shortened his name. He agreed after twenty-three years being called Dick. Richard told me the thought had never occurred to him.

"Sam, I want you to meet Jacob and Leah," Renesmee says from behind me.

A tall teenager with long hair and russet colored skin stares back at me. He smiles and holds out his hand. I take it and grab hold. Before I can move my hand his hand is gone. My hand has been replaced by Renesmee's.

"Jacob is my fiancé. He wanted to come to this. He didn't believe me when I told him I was coming here!" Renesmee giggles and kisses Jacob on the cheek. She has to stand on her tiptoes to reach him.

"Thanks man, Nessie never told me she had a problem. I was worried when she told me today. Thanks for fixing it though," Jacob says in a rough American accent. Is Renesmee American? I never noticed an accent.

"If you're ready Nessie, you can go up. Can I get everyone's attention please? We are going to begin our graduation-type ceremony with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Can everyone please go to their seat? Thank you!" I yell to the company. They grudgingly make their way and Renesmee goes to the mic.

"Thank you all. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I have gone one week without hating my name!"

~*~*~*~*~

Renesmee's POV

Albus sits next to me on the park bench. We have both officially graduated from the HMN (Hate My Name) Society. It didn't take a lot of work but it was fun!

"Do you hate your name at all?" Albus asked me. I shake my head. He smiles down at me. "I wonder what is with magical beings and bad names. How hard is it to give a normal run of the mill name?"

"My mom was pretty out of it when she named me. I'm going to blame that and not her. What was your parents excuse? Named after the guy who died and his murderer? Geez…at least…nah…both our names suck…" I start giggling and place my hand on Albus. I show him the look of shock on Sam's face when he met Jacob. Still priceless. I guess being a vampire I get used to dazzling people and didn't notice he really liked me. Oh well.

"Hey, we're British! My name could be very in style for all you know!" Albus tries to reason with me. I raise my eyebrows and he laughs. "Yeah, you're right. Both our names suck. At least we're magical though! We can make that our excuse! Deal?"

"Deal."

Leah's POV

I was pretty mad at them for making me go to this stupid graduation but it was worth it. I walked into the room and saw him. The world lost meaning all at once. The only thing that mattered and that will ever matter again is Sam. Sam Adams, I mean.

I never thought it would happen to me. The girl werewolf. But it did and now I am whole. I don't even know how I was walking around before! Only a half! It sounds so ridiculous now!

He is my Sam and this time I get to keep him.

For the first time in a long time everything is perfect.


End file.
